<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Attempt by bansheequeen (queenbanshee), xtremeroswellian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260044">First Attempt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen'>bansheequeen (queenbanshee)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian'>xtremeroswellian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Happily Ever After [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Married Life, NolanVerse Batman, Recruitment, Teamwork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and Oliver go for their first attempt to recruit a new League member.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Happily Ever After [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Attempt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“First Attempt” </p><p>
  <b>July 6, 2011</b>
</p><p>Even though it was the middle of the summer, Chloe couldn't help but shiver as she looked out of the hotel room window and down to the streets of Gotham. The city was less than friendly, especially since a lunatic they'd been calling the Joker started terrorizing it a few weeks ago, the mafia that ruled the city was being picked apart by the police and one of the most powerful men that had been helping several mob leaders had just been arrested by the local legend and vigilante: Batman.</p><p>Most people still didn't believe he existed even with all the proof that other vigilantes were all around, including Ollie who had revealed his secret identity. But Chloe knew he was there for a fact. The months she spent with the Suicide Squad had given her access to their database, which included leaked information from Checkmate, had given her information on several possible other vigilantes out there. She had investigated Batman closely, started her own compilation and it hadn't taken her long to figure out exactly <i>who</i> he was.</p><p>Billionaire playboys turned superheroes were kind of her specialty, after all.</p><p>Bruce Wayne had created this incredibly believable image for himself as the self-centered, egotistical playboy that could care less about the world around him, but apparently that was all that was; an image. Batman had been out and helping the citizens of Gotham for a few years now, completely on his own and he seemed to be doing a good job too. But this Joker seemed to be quite a handful and with all the dirty cops and the mob, it seemed to her that the city was reaching its breaking point, which made contacting Bruce and offering a helping hand her priority.</p><p>She and Oliver had just landed a couple of hours ago and were settling in at the hotel, she had quickly overcome the morning sickness stage of her pregnancy and had entered the 'must eat every two hours' phase a few days ago, which was why even as Oliver set up their equipment, which he claimed was too heavy for her to do, she waited impatiently for the room service they had ordered.</p><p>"We'll need to track him down first," she told him, pushing the curtains open further, "but we can at least tell when he's being summoned thanks to the 'bat signal' the city has been using. My guess is that it's someone from the police department that is giving him information."</p><p>Oliver raised his eyebrows a little and glanced over at her. "Or we could go the other route."</p><p>"You really think contacting Bruce Wayne will be easier?" She asked, turning to face him.</p><p>He shrugged a little. "Yeah. Especially since I know the guy."</p><p>"Yeah..." Chloe told him, "but he's obviously going through a lot of trouble to keep his identity a secret, pulling all the stunts as Bruce Wayne, pretending he could care less about Gotham. He seems even more afraid of someone finding out who he is than Clark was back in high school."</p><p>"So you don't think we should let on that we know who he really is?" he asked, raising his eyebrows as he finished hooking up her computer.</p><p>"I don't know," she bit down on her bottom lip and moved to sit down on the edge of the bed, "I don't want to mess up our chances to recruit him and I feel like the best way to do that is to help him before he even realizes that he needs help."</p><p>Oliver considered that for a moment, then moved over to sit down beside her. "You're probably right," he admitted, resting his hand on her back and rubbing it gently. "I just don't want you to be too stressed over this."</p><p>"I'm fine, Ollie," she promised, smirking a little, "besides, he will know who you are the second he sees you, regardless of how you're dressed."</p><p>"Valid point." He nodded slightly. "I'm not sure if that will work out to our advantage or not."</p><p>"You two have done some business together and it went well," she pointed out, even though Wayne Industries hadn't exactly been reaching out since Ollie came out of the superhero closet, "and you obviously have a lot in common."</p><p>"Except I have a feeling that he's not exactly thrilled about my being so <i>public</i> with my identity." He raised his eyebrows a little.</p><p>"Yeah..." she agreed, "probably not, but we need to let him know that he can work with us and not be associated with you. The rest of the team does."</p><p>He winced a little at that, nodding. "Yeah." If it weren't for the fact they were in one of the most dangerous cities in the country, and the fact that she was nearly four months pregnant, he would've suggested he simply sit this one out and let her do the job that she was so damn good at.</p><p>"I'm going with you," she said, arching her eyebrows. She knew it was going to be an argument, but she also knew their chances were much higher to actually succeed if they both went.</p><p>"Actually I was just thinking if Gotham wasn't as dangerous as it is, you'd probably be better at tackling this one yourself." An amused smile touched his mouth.</p><p>"You were?" She cocked her head, arching her eyebrows.</p><p>"That surprises you?" He frowned a little.</p><p>"Yes?" She admitted, "normally I'm sure you would, but under the circumstances..." He had been more than a little overprotective since he found out she was pregnant, which was good because it made her feel like she could relax a little more and not be as freaked out about hurting the baby or doing something wrong. She wasn't the only one looking out for it.</p><p>He smiled a bit, then reached up and cupped her cheek in his hand. "I'm not saying I wouldn't have Bart on stand-by at least. But I know you're more than capable of recruiting on your own." He kissed her forehead.</p><p>Chloe leaned closer and placed a hand on his leg, nodding, "wouldn't expect anything else from you." She smiled and looked up at him, "but for safety purposes, I'll just stick to a rooftop and wait for you to bring Batman over. Although I do expect you to wear the bullet proof vest since this isn't California."</p><p>Nodding a little, he rested his head against hers for a moment, smiling when there was a knock on the door. "Looks like your food is here, Mrs. and Baby Queen." He kissed her cheek, then rose to his feet, heading for the door.</p><p>She took a deep breath and nodded, "good, we're starving," she told him, getting up and walking over to the table, pushing the laptop to the side to make room for the food.</p><p>Oliver smiled at the younger man who was carrying a tray of food, his eyes wide as he saw who it was he was delivering food to. He tipped him generously, then shut the door as the guy headed away. "You know, one thing I'll always wonder now...if when someone sees me they're shocked because I'm Oliver Queen or because I'm Green Arrow." He set the tray down in front of her.</p><p>"I think both," she told him, lifting the lid off the tray and setting it aside before picking up his plate and setting it in front of where he'd seat, "they are both equally impressive and when you put them together..." she smirked.</p><p>A small smile touched his mouth. "Yeah, well. I only care that it impresses <i>you</i>." He moved to stand behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders and gently massaging her neck.</p><p>She grinned a little and shivered, leaning back against the chair and looking up at him, "I don't think you have to worry about impressing me anymore, all things considered."</p><p>"I'll <i>always</i> worry about impressing you," he informed her, leaning down and kissing her softly.</p><p>Chloe kissed him back and lifted a hand to cup his cheek, "you have from day one."</p><p>"Ditto that," he told her, leaning into her touch. "What'd you order for lunch?" He kissed her once more and then looked down at her plate, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>"It has green in it so it should be Ollie approved," she smirked, "meatloaf, mashed potatoes and <i>green beans</i>."</p><p>He smirked back at her. "I like the emphasis you put on that," he teased, moving to sit down beside her at the table and picking up a glass of water.</p><p>Chloe smirked a little and nodded, uncovering her plate, "and after lunch, it's back to planning. Did you hook up the police scanner?" She asked, reaching over to the laptop and running her fingers through the mousepad.</p><p>"Of course." He smiled and uncovered his plate, as well.</p><p>Nodding, she bit down on her bottom lip and started typing, setting it up for a moment then nodding, "okay, it should be picking up any time that someone says Batman or vigilante."</p><p>Oliver watched her as she typed, his eyes filled with warmth. Sometimes he wondered how he'd ever managed to get so lucky to land a woman like Chloe to be at his side. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve her, but he'd do whatever he had to keep her happy enough to want to stay there forever.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Decked out in his full Green Arrow gear, Oliver paced the roof of Bruce Wayne's penthouse, comm device nestled in his ear. He'd been waiting for nearly an hour already, and if there was one thing he was short on, it was patience. Time to make the night more interesting. "Arrow to Watchtower."</p><p>Chloe was standing directly across the street from him, on the rooftop of another penthouse, communicator in her ear too and cellphone camera equipped with night vision lenses in her hand. "Nothing new in the last three seconds, Arrow," she told him, glancing at him before looking back at her phone since she had the camera pointed to the inside of the Wayne penthouse, where a fundraiser benefiting Harvey Dent's campaign was taking place.</p><p>He smirked. "What are you wearing?"</p><p>She paused and arched her eyebrows, looking back at him, "should I tell you all of it or just the part you <i>can't</i> see?"</p><p>His smirk widened as he looked across the street toward where she stood. "All of it. In great detail." His voice was low and distorted.</p><p>"I don't know, Arrow... I've never been great at telling, I'm usually better at the show." She smirked, undoing the buttons on her coat.</p><p>Oliver's eyes widened behind the night vision glasses he wore. "I'd say you're pretty awesome at both, Tower."</p><p>Chloe grinned softly, she could hear the shock in his voice and it was good to know that even though they'd been together, kind of, for over a year and half, she could still do that to him. "I'd say you're biased."</p><p>"But in the best possible way." He licked his lips, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>"It <i>does</i> work to my advantage," she grinned a little, "but I'm afraid I will have to wait until <i>after</i> the job is done to show you more."</p><p>He groaned involuntarily. "You're killing me over here, Professor." No sooner had the words left his mouth, glass exploded below him. He quickly moved to the edge of the roof, his eyes widening as he saw a woman dangling out a window.</p><p>She turned her attention to the window too, her eyes also widening, "it's the joker," she gasped, zooming in the camera on her phone, "Batman is nowhere in sight, hurry."</p><p>Without hesitation, he launched himself over the ledge, dropping quickly and grabbing an arm around the woman's waist, yanking his compound bow out and firing an anchor line to the roof, slowing their descent.</p><p>Chloe watched as Batman showed up and took the Joker down, "Batman is there," she told him, smirking a little as Batman himself approached the window and looked down, she had no doubt he had spotted Ollie.</p><p>Oliver gave a short nod to let Chloe know he'd heard her, then released the trigger on the bow, reeling them down to the street where he set the woman carefully on her feet. "Are you all right?"</p><p>Rachel stared up at the window she'd been thrown out of for a full moment before looking at the man who had saved her, "you're not Batman." She told him then shook her head, "thank you."</p><p>He smiled faintly, giving her a short nod. "You're welcome," he told her, taking a few steps away from her before raising his bow again.</p><p>"He spotted you, come up," Chloe told him as she saw Batman standing on the outside of the window, ready to jump from what she could tell.</p><p>"On my way, Tower." He sent an anchor line flying toward the roof she stood on and seconds later, he was in front of her. He raised a gloved hand to her cheek and kissed her quickly. "Any big flying rodents heading this way?"</p><p>"Just me," a deep, low growl sounded behind Oliver.</p><p>Chloe blinked and cocked her head a little, smirking a little at her husband and winking at him before stepping slightly to the side, "Batman." She greeted.</p><p>He turned, a little startled that they hadn't so much as heard the other man <i>approach</i>. How the hell had he done <i>that</i>?</p><p>Batman stared silently between the two, "what are you doing in my city?"</p><p>She took another step to the side then forward so she and Oliver were side by side, "looking for you." She told him.</p><p>"Saving friends of Bruce Wayne's," Oliver answered, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>If it wouldn't have been completely obvious, Chloe would have elbowed him against his side. "You're not the only one out there, helping people and you don't have to do it alone."</p><p>Batman's eyes narrowed at Oliver and he made a low noise before looking back at Chloe. "I work alone."</p><p>She took a step forward, "if you had been alone tonight, that woman wouldn't have made it."</p><p>Oliver folded his arms across his chest, falling silent for the time being, figuring Chloe had a hell of a lot better chance of getting through to the man than he did.</p><p>When neither of them said anything, Chloe went on, "we're not trying to intrude on your territory," she told Batman, "there are seven of us and we each look after different parts of the country, but if any specific area is in trouble, we come together and we help each other like we did in Metropolis a couple of months ago."</p><p>Batman growled quietly, considering her for a moment. "I'll consider."</p><p>Chloe smiled a little at that and nodded. "I go by Watchtower and--"</p><p>"That's Oliver Queen," he finished, eying Oliver once more. "Should have kept your mouth shut." He told him before looking at Chloe again, "I'll contact you if I'm interested." He told her before turning around, unfolding his wings and jumping off of the rooftop without another word.</p><p>She winced a little and watched as he reached the ground then disappeared, taking a deep breath then turning to Oliver with an awkward smile on her lips, "so that went well?"</p><p>He scowled in the direction of the ground. "Judgmental son of a--"</p><p>"Ollie," she told him, looking up at him, "if someone just showed up in Star City and did that before you met anyone from the team, you probably wouldn't have taken it well either," she pointed out, sliding her phone in her pocket.</p><p>He made a face. "I would have said thank you for saving one of my party guests," he said bitterly. "He just thinks he's better than me."</p><p>Chloe arched her eyebrows and moved to stand in front of him, smirking a little, "well, I don't."</p><p>Oliver shifted his gaze to her face, watching her for a moment. He lifted a hand to her cheek once more, brushing his thumb lightly over her skin. "That's good to know," he whispered, dipping his head and kissing her softly.</p><p>She smiled softly against his lips and kissed him back, stepping closer to him as she raised her hands to his arms. She couldn't help but wonder how long that kind of distraction would work on him for. She hoped it lasted for a while because she enjoyed distracting him by flirting. A lot.</p><p>"When we get back to the hotel, I'll show you how good it is to know," he murmured, kissing her ear.</p><p>Chloe shivered a little then arched her eyebrows and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up and wrapping her legs around him, "probably should make our way back, then." She smirked.</p><p>His arms wound around her waist to help support her, and he groaned softly, pressing a kiss to her neck. "Now would be good."</p><p>"If Batman wasn't around, I'd say we don't have to get back to the hotel at all," she told him, brushing her nose against his ear, "but I rather not have an audience so we should leave that to when we're in <i>our</i> city."</p><p>Oliver swallowed hard as his body reacted to her words and her nearness. She was going to be the death of him one of these days.</p><p>But at least he'd die happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>